Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software tool for organization structures and, more particularly, to storing and depicting organizations that are subject to dynamic event driven restructuring.
Description of the Related Art
Organization charts are used to graphically represent an organization structure, which can include organization positions, position titles, names of individuals occupying a position, a reporting structure, and the like. Some organizations are relatively stagnant, which results in a relatively stable organization structure that is periodically updated to reflect any changes to position organization and staffing which may have occurred. Other organizations, such as a matrixed organization, include multiple different hierarchy structures, each requiring different organization charts. For instance, a matrixed structure can have functional reporting structures that are project specific and can also have an organization structure showing a supervisory chain. In a matrixed organization, a functional leader requiring resources can contact a supervisor in charge of the resources and can negotiate a temporary resource allocation for a related project.
An even more complex organization structure exists for non-contiguous organizations. Non-contiguous organizations are often used to manage major responses to a situation; these responses can be complex and multi-jurisdictional. For instance, a hurricane or flood response can include local, state, and federal responders as well as numerous civilian volunteers and organizations. In another instance, international military campaigns can include personnel from different service branches of a common country, which coordinate with other response units of different countries. Reporting structures for non-contiguous organizations are constantly evolving as new groups are added and removed and as situational factors change, which requires organizational modifications.
A number of computing systems, such as the Incident Command System (ICS), have been created to help manage major responses involving non-contiguous organizations. At present, command managements systems such as ICS do not possess an ability to seamlessly and automatically generate current organization structures and charts. This lack is due to a present lack of sophistication of organization chart management and rendering software. Command systems generally rely on organization structures linked to a set of organizational templates, each template being associated with a situation.
These template generated structures typically require some situational modifications which are not automated. Thus, organization leaders must constantly add and delete positions and position manning and re-arrange organization charts, which are costly in terms of time, delay, and inevitable inadvertent mistakes. Further, manual selection and modification of organization structures requires a deep understanding of appropriate organization structure details and current situational factors that affect the structure. Further complications, such as jurisdictional in-fighting, communication short-tails, conflicting reporting of situational factors, confusion resulting from responders relying upon out-of-date organization reporting structures, and the like, result in response inefficiencies which can result in loss of property or life.
What is needed is an organization structure tool that is integrated with a command system. This organization structure tool should be capable of automatically adjusting reporting structures, positions, and manning as situational factors of the command system change. Responders should be able to use the organization structure tool to generate current organization charts in paper or electronic form which should minimize confusion caused by a dynamic reporting structure. No known organization structure tool exists that has these desired capabilities.